Madelyne Pryor
Since Madelyne Pryor was cloned from the DNA of Jean Grey, she is essentially another version of Grey and possesses her telekinetic and telepathic abilities, although they manifested far later. It is unclear whether she inherited her template's full omega-level potential although Nathaniel Essex's use of her clones as a means of containing the Phoenix Force suggests that Pryor is of a similar caliber. When she was a psychic ghost, Pryor revealed that she was so powerful that she, like Elizabeth Braddock, could only be contained in a body that was capable of housing such massive psychic powers, comparing her own powers to Braddock's. Telepathy: She can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic cloaking:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psychics and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Her cloaking is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and see through this ability. *''Psionic shields:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for the protection of her own and the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not even there. A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Mind control: ''She can control the thoughts and actions onf others. *''Mind possession:'' She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing a person's personality partially or entirely. *''Mental paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia: ''She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind transferal: ''She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body were to be somehow killed. *''Psionic blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconscious, or turning the victim brain-dead. *''Astral projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her envnironment. She can also communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Astral teleportation:'' She has the ability to teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the astral plane. *''Mental detection:'' Pryor can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Pain inducement:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Psionic siphoning:'' Pryor is able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. She can then use the stolen psychic energy to boost her own powers or channel the energy into someone else, usually Nathaniel Grey, to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *''Psychic vampirism:'' Though it has not been confirmed, it has been strongly hinted that Pryor either has learned powers from Selene Gallio or stole some of her powers. The ability to teleport and the ability to drain mutant energies were both examples of Gallio's influence. This was further hinted at when Pryor was shown to be aged and withered after over-exerting her powers, much like Gallio. Telekinesis: Pryor possesses a telekinetic ability that is powerful enough that she can move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects. *''Telekinetic blasts:'' She can channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic shields:'' She can focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field. *''Telekinetic flight:'' She can levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. *''Reality warping:'' She has the ability to bend the quantum strings of reality within a localized area to make images in her mind become tangible. Phoenix Spark: After her reconstitution as a psychic being, Pryor was apparently still connected to the Phoenix Force. It was strongly hinted that she is indeed a living spark of the Phoenix Force which explains why Nathaniel Grey was able to psionically recreate her, though she is in truth only a living mass of psionic energy. Sorcery: Pryor possesses the ability to cast a wide variety of simple and complex spells. Her sorcery might is such that she has been shown to be able to heal wounds, locate spirits inter-dimensionally, and work in conjunction with science to restore life to the long dead. Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Psionic shields Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Personality alteration Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental amnesia Category:Mind transferal Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Teleportation Category:Mental detection Category:Pain inducement Category:Psionic siphoning Category:Psychic vampirism Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy blasts Category:Force field generation Category:Flight Category:Reality warping Category:Sorcery